terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Killers
Hunter Killers are part of the support division of SkyNET and led by a Secondary Command Drone.They are non-humanoid machines designed to kill human, similar to Terminators - the standard Terminators are simply HKs in the shape of humans. Hunter Killers are not seen on the server as often as Terminators, and many of them require authorisations and admin assistance to roleplay. 'Ground HKs' *Tank: The Hunter-Killer Tank is one of Skynet's Non-Humanoid Hunter Killers as a principal ground-based combat vehicle. This HK is rarely used on the server, due to having no Model or Scripted entity attached to it, it's usually just a prop build that is moved around. *Moto-T :Automated motorcycles, produced by Skynet sometime before 2018, whose main purpose is to hunt down humans. *Hydrobot: A Hydrobot is a Non-Humanoid Hunter Killer unit produced by Skynet sometime before 2018. It features a serpent-like structure with a claw at their head. It is used to patrol the waters. *Centurion: The Centurian is Skynet's largest mobile, walker-style ground Hunter Killer unit.It is an autonomous combination platform packing advanced targeting systems, heavy armor and heavy firepower. Used primarily in an anti-vehicle role or deployed in small squadrons to hunt down and terminate humans, the Hunter Killer Centurion is the most expensive (in terms of materials, power and time) Hunter Killer unit produced by Skynet.It is one of the least used HK models due to it's power and rarity. *Widow: Small scout machines used by SkyNET to observe and occasionally ambush humans. *Harvester: The harvester is a very large humanoid Hunter Killer. It is armed with a shoulder mounted plasma cannon and is designed to capture humans and bring them to HK Transports. While the Harvester is technically humanoid, it is not classed as a Terminator, due to its size and power. The Terminators were created by SkyNET to be able to enter the same areas as humans (hence the shape and size), obviously the Harvester is not suited for this goal and is therefore not a Terminator. 'Aerial HKs' *Aerial: This is used to refer to a wide variety of Skynet's large airborne VTOL-capable Non-Humanoid Hunter Killers. Derived from the original HK-Drone,it retains the form and maneuver system but on a much larger scale. With wingspans of up to 108 feet and a devastating array of under-slung and wing mounted lasers, missiles, and plasma cannons, the HK-Aerial is fearsome and terrifying to behold. *Transport: A Transport is a large flying Non-Humanoid Hunter Killer that transport humans to Skynet Work Camps. As large VTOL-style craft, the transport is also capable of carrying a Harvester and at least two HK-Aerials. *Bomber: The Hunter Killer Bomber is a larger, more powerful version of the Aerial Hunter-Killer. Designed as a Vertical Take Off and Landing (VTOL) heavy assault platform, the Hunter Killer Bomber features two additional engine pods to support its greater size and weight. Also featured is a larger, enhanced gun platform, with more Phased Plasma Cannons than the Aerial Hunter Killer, and additional armor, giving the Hunter Killer Bomber greater resilience to Tech-Com weapons. *Drone: The HK-Drone was designed by Cyberdyne Research Systems to be an unmanned aerial weapons systems which the organization was attempting to market to various military powers. As thousands were produced, when Skynet came on line it immediately had access to a small army of sophisticated tactical air craft. Post atomic holocaust humans would become quite familiar with them. *Aerostat: Aerostats are a type of Non-Humanoid Hunter Killer produced by Skynet sometime before 2018. They are scout units that survey the land and the Resistance by air. Aerostats sends signals to Skynet Outposts. *Flencer: The Flencer resembles a large flying insect. It was armed with a weak laser weapon, however, its primary means of attack would be to hover through the ruins, swoop down on its unwary victims and use its razor sharp claws to eviscerate them. Category:SkyNET Category:Hunter Killers Category:Terminators